Devi: Truth Of The Neko
by BLISStheROGUE
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Bellwood. She seems like a nice girl, but she isn't exactly what she appears to be... Rated T for later chapters
1. In The Beginnning

~~~Prologue~~~

St. Petersburg, Russia-1917

The snow was falling. And there was an abandoned train station just along side. Towards the edges of the tracks, there was a shack, with a small child inside the small space. _Who am I? Where am I? What happened to father? Will I ever see him again? _The thoughts ran back and forth like crazy into the mind of the small child with long jet black hair tied above her head, and her bangs brushed off to the right covering that proportion of her face. Her other eye was as golden as a topaz gem, and her lips as red as a cherry. She sat there alone. Waiting for a sign.

Then, as if it was destiny, something blew her way. It was a strange creature. One that had the body of a deadly werewolf, and a quadri-hinged mouth. It's eyes were dark purple, and had it's eyes set on the small child. Then, it lunged for her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The child cried. As she did, a giant sphere of red had surrounded her. She stood there, shocked, and then, the sphere expanded, and the girl placed her cold hands in front of her as defense. When she did, bolts of red then were released and shot at the beast. The creature fell back. Then, as soon as it gained conciousness, it attacked her again.

This time though, just when she was about to see if she could make a move, another blast had hit the creature. She looked back, and saw a figure dressed in a white cloak, with bandages covering almost most of her body. Then behind her, was another figure with a cloak, and a symbol of a clover, on it's right shoulder.

"Don't worry child. It will not harm you anymore," the woman had told the child.

"However, if you just stand there, you won't live to see the next Spring," she added.

"Come along now Klaus," The woman called behind her, and the man with the clover symbol followed her.

"W-w-wait!" The child gripped to the end of the woman's cloak, and the old woman turned back at her. She saw the child now almost in tears, as she stared at the woman.

"Please....teach me. Teach me how to fight!"

She didn't know what was going on in her head now, except for that the woman could help her, and she needed to learn how to defend herself. Then, the woman responded.

"Show me what you can do."

The girl nodded, and she took a step back, now calling to that sudden burst of energy from before, she was able to fire bolts that were not as strong as before, but came close. She turned back, and then the woman looked back at her again.

"Not bad, but-" before she could continue her sentence, something had lunged at her. It was the creature from before. Before she could make a move, the girl once again, placed her hands in front of her, but only this time, electric energy was released.

She became shocked, but then decided to see if she could do it again. And she could. Then the creature again fell back, this time for good. Te woman sighed.

"I didn't realize it was still alive. I underestimated it." The woman sighed. And then looked at the eyes of the small child, realizing it's loneliness.

"My dear, you have talent. And although I was about to say you didn't before," she paused to take a hold of the child's chin, so she could stare at her eyes, that surprisingly a dark shade of purple and gray.

"You do." the woman and the girl smiled in unison. The woman stood up.

"Now Klaus, let us see to it that uh..I'm sorry child, but what is your name?" the woman asked.

"I Devi. Devi Raphael L."

"L?" the woman asked

"I don't remember my last name"

"I see...well then Devi. We will see to it that we will train you. Now, come with us child." The woman held out her hand. The child took it, and the three set off together. But little did the child know, that it would soon be, a fight for the future...


	2. The New Girl

~~~Chapter One~~~

Bellwood-2008

It was Friday, and only seven hours of school. He looked up at the clock, 'Aw come on! Can't class just start already?' he though to himself. With his dark hair and dark eyes, he just stared straightforward, and sighed. 'As if that would actually happen.' Then, (at last) the bell rang.

Most of the other students just filed in, and took their seats.

"All right attendance. Kyle Anderson?"

"Here"

"Terri?"

"Here"

"Kathryn?"

As the attendance kept going on, he just stared out to the window, but was snapped when he heard his name. "Kevin?"

He looked up. "Here" he called out groggily. To be honest, all he wanted to do was get this done and over with. As he had continued on, he just sighed. 'This is defiantly lame.' he thought to himself. When the had completed his attendance sheet, made an announcement.

"Now students, I know this is all sudden, but we have a new student here in our class."

'Oh great, just what I didn't need to start my day with.'

"Pleased to meet Miss Devlin L."

Then, she walked in. A girl who appeared to be about two...maybe even three years younger than him, she had long jet black hair tied above her head, and her bangs brushed off to the right covering that proportion of her face. Her other eye was as golden as a topaz gem, and her lips as red as a cherry.

She stood at the front of the class, wearing a white sleeveless jacket, with light blue jeans, and red sneakers, with a red armband along her right arm, and a white wrist sleeve, with blue stripes. And her final striking appearance, was her black belt, which started at the top of her left waist, and had some sort of a pocket or box below her right side.

Then, she spoke. "Nice to meet you all," was what she had said. And she smiled a beautiful smile. Kevin could tell that all the guys became senseless when it came to even her striking pose, and her red book bag strapped along the end, dangling from her shoulder.

"Here, umm how about you take the open seat next to Kevin. Now Mr. Levin?" Kevin looked up. The teacher was now speaking to him. "This may seem a little last minute, but Devlin will be sitting next to you for the time being. Do you mind?" Everything seemed to move a little too fast. And it wasn't even 9:00 yet!

But all he did was just shrug. "Yeah whatever," and without further a do, the girl took her seat, and then stared at him like he was some sort of an angel.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because it's so nice to meet you! I'm Devlin, but my friends call me Devi." She took out her hand, and he shook it.

"Well just for the record, don't get into any of my business got it?" He glared.

"Yes sir."

"And the name's Kevin."

She smiled. 'Wow, she took what I said seriously.' He sat back, and than let the class continue on, being as boring as possible. Before the bell rang for next period, out of no where the girl asked him "So uh..know any good restaurants?" he looked up, and saw that it was Devi.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I just moved here, and my stove isn't working properly, so.."

"Not really but I know someone who could help you out"

"Okay thanks."

Then he wrote out on a piece of paper, an address and phone number, and handed it to her. "Be sure to mention you know me."

She nodded, and took the paper. Then she walked out the door, and towards her next class. Then, she made it to her locker and undid her lock, to retrieve a black and green badge.

"Hey Klaus? It's Devi. I've got some information, and I already know another Plumber kid within this school. 16. Jet black. Dark shade, I can't really put it into a color. Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I have a feeling I might have found what we're looking for..."


	3. Mew Kids

~~~Chapter Two~~~

Bellwood-Mr. Smoothie Bar-2008

It was three thirty, and the air was as fresh as ever. A group of three were hanging together, and it was consisted of Kevin, and boy about a head shorter than he was wearing a green jacket with a black-stripped logo, and a circle with the number 10 labeled on the right part of his chest, wearing light blue jeans and black converse, with a girl who was about slightly taller, with a dark shade of orange hair wearing a blue sweater over a white blouse, and a black skirt with dark tights, and brown flats.

"So, Gwen, I heard Ken might come by and visit." The boy told the girl

"Yeah. He's says the building suffered from some 'sudden damage', so until further notice, he'll be in town for a while."

"Perfect timing. I'm heading out of town, and he still owes me gas money," Kevin sarcastically said as he was looking back at his companions. The boy sighed and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I heard you have a new next door neighbor Ben," Gwen told the boy who was with them.

"Yeah. The L's...Odd last name," He told them. "All I know, is that it's just a mom and three kids. One girl, two boys. One of them is in college, and I think one of them goes to your school Kevin."

That's when it hit him. 'Devi! Maybe she already knows about Ben's folks. Man I'm stupid!' He was hitting his head out of stupidity, but stopped after realizing it was getting him no where. Then he looked back, and he saw a white, and wine-red colored motorbike, and a golden-colored Porsche 911 turbo. As they pulled into the parking lot, the driver door of the car opened, to reveal a tall man, with golden red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. While on the other side, a boy appeared behind him, about 14 years, had a light red hair, and glasses. And finally, the girl with the motorbike. When she took off her helmet, to Kevin's shock, it was Devi!

'No way! It's her.'

As the three made their way towards the smoothie shack, Devi took a glance at Kevin. Then, she grinned. "Kevie! I didn't know you liked smoothies!" She shouted out loud. Then she ran over and jump at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Kevie?" Kevin looked over, and noticed Ben, snickering, trying too hard not too laugh. He stared at him, and had a sight shade of red grew on his face from the embarrassment.

"Yeah.....I can explain,-"

"I'm his partner for tech. class! And you must be his friends. Nice to meet you! I'm Devlin, but people call me Devi!" She was talking too fast for the other two to understand, but they nodded like they knew.

"Hey, you're my next door neighbor! Ben right?" She was pointing at Ben, and he nodded back.

"Yeah. And the two boys over there must be your brothers."

"Yup! Klaus and Alexei. Klaus is the taller one, and Alexei is the shorter one."

She decided to hang around with them for a while, and they honestly didn't care, and she told them a few things about herself. By then, it seemed they were all getting along.

"You see, my guardian travels a lot for work, so we move with her. Right now, we're gonna be staying here, so I'll see you guys a lot I hope!"

And then she turned back. "Whoops! Guess I better go, bye!" she called out to them, and gave them a big wave. They waved back, and she ran of back to get her helmet, and onto her wine-red motorbike.

"Well, I guess this concludes a good Friday afternoon. Although that Devi girl does seem to be nice," Gwen said, sighing as the two vehicles left. Then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Oh. Seriously?"

"Okay."

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright. I'll start walking."

Then she hung up. "My brother's home, and it turns out he picked a bad time, because Verdona is there too," she shrugged explaining it to them. "Oh well, I better get going. See you later." Then, she walked off towards home.

The two sighed, and Kevin felt the need to just get in his car. Then, he heard his plumber's badge going off. It was an emergency. Then, he opened the door. "Ben. Turns out Gwen picked the wrong time to leave. Crazy lights are going off at some abandoned building outside of town. And it's most likely alien activity."

Ben nodded, and once he got in, Kevin puled out of the driveway, and onto the road, to get to the scene of the crime..

There was an old building at the end of town, it was abandoned, but two vehicles parked in the lot close by. The vehicles were a white and wine-red colored motorbike, and a golden-colored Porsche 911 turbo.

As the driver of the car opened his door, and the passenger door, revealed a tall man, with golden red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. While on the other side, a boy appeared behind him, about 14 years, had a light red hair, and glasses. The one who rode the motorbike, stayed close to the vehicle.

"You two go on ahead. I've got some things to take care of."

"Don't tell me your precious Kevie, is on his way right now."

"Just go. Lady Cassandra is waiting for you."

The tall man nodded, and made his way inside, with the boy behind him. Then, the driver took of the helmet, to reveal it was a girl with long jet black hair tied above her head, and her bangs brushed off to the right covering that proportion of her face. Her other eye was as golden as a topaz gem, and her lips as red as a cherry.

'Lady Cassandra, this century's wroth of training will finally pay off. Now all I have to do is make sure, I'm right. I WILL find the diamond.' And then the girl walked into the building with a smirk. She opened the large doors, to reveal the room had a giant court, and had many stain glass windows, and candles the surrounded the court.

"milady. I have a lead. If you meet him, and we et to know him, he may just be the diamond we are looking for."

Then, towards the end, there was a chair, with figure dressed in a white cloak, with bandages covering almost most of her body, sitting on the chair. "excellent, my dear. Just excellent. Now we must hurry and get the sound to-"

"My lady! emergency!" Alexei interrupted. "Someone is approaching the building. We must hurry!"

"I see. Devi, see to it our guests are given a proper introduction."

"Yes my lady'!" Devi nodded, and then chanted something from another language, and then a red light illuminated, and then a human figure appeared with red and white skin. Red energy, formed behind her, and turned into three tails. White ovals with red pupils bolted open, and then, a spade symbol that was glowing red.

"I won't let anyone harm our potential diamond." Then she flew out of the room through the ceiling.

"Klaus, in case she falls, go after her. But, I do doubt that. She is such a good girl..."

'You better not be here Kevie! After all, I can't hurt my precious diamond...'


	4. The Battle Of Spades

~~~Chapter Three~~~

Bellwood-Old Factory Somewhere Outside Town-2008

As The two boys arrived, Kevin felt something weird in the atmosphere.

"Hey Ben, is it just me, or are we being watched?"

"I think it's just you."

"Whatever," Kevin shrugged, but just couldn't get over that feeling. He then felt something vibrate, it was his cell phone., he took it out of his pocket and noticed it was from Gwen.

"Hey."

"Kevin, are you there? Good. Anyway, are you still at the smoothy bar?"

"No why?"

"I got a message saying that there was some weird activity going on outside of town."

"Yeah, we've found some old building, but we're going inside right now."

"I don't think that's a good id-" Gwen had been cut off.

"You know, you should be more aware of your surroundings," then Kevin and Ben looked up. It was an alien with an appearance similar to an anodites, only instead of hands, it had....paws? Then, It's energy flowed more from it's waist, looking more like a tail. And there were three of them. Then it was wearing clothes that looked so similar to something else, but Kevin couldn't put his finger on it....who was this mysterious woman?

"So, you're the alien that seems to be behind all this."

The creature shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. But then again, you could also say this!" She exclaimed, then an energy blast bolted from one of her paws, and it was close to hitting them! Luckily they had dodged it, and then the creature jumped down from the top of the building. The creature seemed to be more like a creature they had met before. But who? Ben then made an approach towards their foe.

"Alright. Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Answer or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna fire a spit ball at me? You're just a high school kid."

"Maybe. But not for long," Ben had a smirk on his face, as he revealed his omnitrix on his wrist, and then slapped it. In a matter of seconds, a new figure had appeared before the creature. "Big Chill!" "A Necrofriggian eh? Well, let's see what you got!"

Kevin, then made a rude comment that just made her explode. "What's the matter kitty girl? Afraid two guys will knock you senseless?"

Then, "YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Then she did something that no one thought would be possible: She absorbed the concrete from below her, with just the touch of foot. "Try to knock me senseless now!" Then she made her approach. First she leaped from the ground and then jumped back to the wall of the building as if she was a spider.

She fired another energy burst, and dashed towards the two. First, she kicked the necrofriggian's, head, and he fell towards the ground. Then she turned her face towards Kevin. "Guess it's just you now huh?"

~~~Devi~~~

Devi made her approach towards Kevin. She was only lucky he didn't know about her true identity. "Well, I guess it's just you and me going at it huh?"

He smirked. "You got that right, cat-girl."

She sighed. "It would stink to have to hurt you."

"You did it to him"

"That's because I have nothing to lose even if I killed him on the spot. You, however are a different story."

"Really? I don't know if I should be happy, or if I should be scared."

Devi sighed. Obviously this conversation was getting no where. "Either way, I'll make my best educated guess, and say that you really are just trying to irritate me." Then, she made a leap towards him, and made an attempt to punch him, since she still had a fist of concrete.

He dodged her attack, and everyone after. 'Wow he's fast.' The two fell back, and then Kevin absorbed the concrete. "I don't know, who or what you are, but if there is anything I'm going to do, it's knock you out."

"I'd like to se you try!"

Meanwhile, back inside the building.....

An old t.v. set was on, and taking surveillance of the fight that was only just outside. A man was standing close by, while a well bandaged woman was sitting on a long an dark-colored chair, with a young boy right at her side.

"What do you think my lady? This boy matches with the typical standards of our kind."

The woman stood up from her chair and then replied "Yes, but what interests me, is that he bears some sort of resemblance to someone I knew. Maybe....No it's almost impossible."

"Do you mean Devi's father?" The woman stood shocked.

"What connection do the two have?"

"According to this, a few things."

"Hmmm. I see....tell Devi to retreat."

"Yes mamn." And he disappeared.

"My lady..." the boy mumbled. Then, he turned towards her. "Don't join them, we need to make sure not to show our full power at the beginning of a battle." The woman replied.

'Don't worry young man, we will discover everything we need to know about you. Now it's just a matter of whether you foolishly trust Devi, or see right through her....but I doubt you'll figure anything out. For now...'

And with that, she disappeared with the boy into the dark..

~~~Devi~~~

The battle between the two teens still raged on, and apparently, neither one was giving in any time soon. As things were heating up, Devi felt an impulse. Then, she saw the flash.

A green light had zoomed right in between the two as they were diving in to attack each other once again.

_Aww man! Why does Klaus have to ruin my fun? _Devi asked herself. Then she sighed, _Guess I better rap this up. _

Just then, she flipped backwards, with feet landed on the side of the building, and used a fire grenade. Soon, blue smoke emerged from the ball, and Kevin was left stunned.

~~~Kevin~~~

Blue smoked had emerged out of no where, and he was just standing in shock. _Urrgh. Where is she?!?!_

As soon as everything cleared up, he looked up to the sky, and saw her at the top of the old building, along with another figure glowing green with a clover symbol.

"We'll be back. Don't you worry a bit. Just remember: When you least expect it...you better expect it." And with that, he saw them fade out through a ripple in the sky.

_Who was that? And is she alone? What does she want? _All these and many other questions ran through his head. But there was one thing to find out first: Who is this mysterious new enemy?


	5. The Dreaming

~~~Chapter Four~~~

Bellwood - Old Factory Somewhere Outside of town - Lowest Level - 2008

"Why did you do that? I had him perfectly on the mark!" Devi yelled in rage. She wasn't the type of person to let things slide. Especially when she was involved.

"I don't think it would be the best for you, if you had just let your instincts take over, it would've been too dangerous," the woman in bandages declared. "I understand you didn't want your battle to end in a draw, but you know we have our intentions."

"Which is exactly why we had to kill them! Just like we did to every other intruder that had crossed our paths. This shouldn't be any different!"

"Listen to me Devi, if he had overpowered you, how could we ever try to live to see tomorrow, knowing you would be gone!"

This took Devi aback. She knew she was skilled, but never had her master made it obvious that they would need her until the very end of their plan. Then she sighed, and walked toward the exit, chanting in a foreign language, and reverted back to her human form. As she walked out the door, she put on her helmet, started the engine, and rode off on her motorbike into the night streets.

As the car pulled into the garage, the driver's door opened, and then closed. The driver was a tall man, muscular, and appeared rather agnostic.

"Kevin? Did you just get back. Your friend Gwen has been calling, asking to talk to you for the last hour." A voice called from the kitchen.

"No honey, it's only me. But I did find Kevin," the man replied. He was revealed to have an ashy blonde hair color, and dark hazel eyes.

The woman turned around. Apparently she was washing some dishes. "Oh sorry darling. But I'm glad Kevin is with you at least."

Behind the man was Kevin, all tired and drowsy. She looked at him with concern. She made her way to him, and examined his face. She sighed. She knew he got into another fight. An _alien_ fight. According to her, her first husband was a plumber (not the kind that unclog your toilets, or fix your sinks), but rather an organization that keeps alien status on Earth and other galaxies in check.

"Kevin, how could you let yourself get into another fight?" She asked with concern, making sure that her husband would only think of the fight being the way she wanted him to think. Her second and current husband Alexander, was-unlike her first husband-just a simple man who lived an average life. Sure he was aware of Kevin's powers, but he wasn't exactly in on the whole story like she was.

Kevin looked up, too tired to speak, just rested his head on her shoulder. He wasn't taller than her just yet, but he was tall enough just for his head to be there. She gave him a simple smile, and patted his head, like any other mother would his son. Sure the two had gone through many issues regarding his powers, but she was only happy to finally put his hatred towards her at rest, and reconcile.

The two stood there for a few minutes, and then Kevin rose his head, and walked down the hall to his room. He pulled the knob, and walked inside. It wasn't exactly well-detailed, but it had some decency. Simple bed fit for him, with dark bed sheets, right beside the window, just in case there were any 'short noticed but important activities'.

_Man what a day._ Kevin thought to himself. _First meeting Devi, than fighting a new enemy for the first time, not too mention solo practically most of the time, and now... wait Devi! Aw man! I can't believe I forgot!_ As he was shocked over the new realization, he walked over to where he dropped off his backpack, and pulled out a folder.

Once he opened it, he sighed with relief. What he pulled out where a few papers that Devi gave to him at the end of the day, regarding how to contact her, and where she lived, just in case. Of course, the living location wasn't exactly too hard, now that he knew Ben was their next door neighbor.

As he sighed, he felt the groggy and nauseating pains nagging at him, and decided to just throw the towel in. He feel on top of the bed, and sighed... again. _Why is it that now of all times I'm just sighing? Weird... Oh well, not like I don't do it everyday..._ He thought. Than his eyelids closed, and he slowly began to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*

As he slowly opened his eyes, a bright light burned his face. Never had Kevin been in a place so bright in his life. Than, when he finally regained sight, he noticed he was in a field. A bright field. One that was filled with golden grass, and bright shining flowers. He noticed a few rocks, and continued to walk forward.

As he did, he saw a hill. He climbed up to the top, and looked down. He saw seven figures at the bottom. Running around in pure happiness, without a care in the world. He saw five of them playing together while two were sitting on a hill, being spectators in the event.

He noticed that they both had short hair, and looked alike yet different. One was slightly taller and had brown, amber hair, while the shorter one, had her hair jet black. Just like his.

Then he saw the other five who were playing. There were three now running in the fields, and the two, just like the women we watching them. He noticed a rather tall girl, with shoulder length blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing an astonishingly bright sundress, pure white with tiny flower patterns. Following her, was a boy who appeared only to be very young, had bright brown hair, with amber eyes. He was wearing a typical sailors uniform, tie and all. And finally, after him was another girl, who to his shock looked vaguely familiar. She was wearing a bright golden sundress, and blue ribbon tied around her waist and hair. Her hair was jet black, like the woman on the hill, and had short bangs, just close to covering her eyes. The eye color, however, was beyond amazing. The color was a unique gold, as bright as topaz, and almost cat-like. Then laughter drew his attention.

Then he turned to see that it was a couple. One, a tall man, wearing fine white pants, along with a rather proper-looking vest, that he only thought existed in the middle ages. But what shocked him he most was his face. He had a muscular build, dark hair, and charcoal eyes. Then, he took another good look, and he drew a conclusion. This man looked just like him! Then he stared at the woman who was laughing with him. Her arm had a firm grip around his, not wanting to let go. She had another unique dress. It was pure white, but just like the black haired girl's dress, she had a pink ribbon around her waist and hair, along with puffy sleeves. It was obviously made with silk. However, what shocked him as well, was her facial appearance. She had dark emerald eyes, with a unique shade of red hair. She had full grown lips, as red as a rose and a pale face.

Than he knew what was so familiar about her; she a mirror image of Gwen! The dark red hair, the dark emerald eyes, all of it! The only thing that was different about her, was that her bangs parted from the center of her head, and not the right.

_What is this place? _He thought to himself. Then he saw them all running to a cliff, to look down. He followed after. It wasn't steep, but it was still high up. When he looked down, he saw four adults, all telling them to jump. First it was the tall woman with brown hair, than the woman with short black hair, than the girl with blonde hair, than the Gwen-look-alike, than the boy, than his own look-alike, and finally the shoulder-tipped black hair girl. But, she never jumped. She just stayed on top, and never came down. Then, I looked down, and saw that only the Gwen-look-alike, and his look alike were the only ones that swam out.

He looked down in curiosity. Then, he looked back up. The girl still didn't jump in. Than she looked at me.

"You don't belong here." Than he looked up, and noticed the couple disappeared. Then he stood up, and turned backwards. And sure enough, he saw Gwen. Bangs parting from the right side of her head, dark emerald eyes, and dark red hair. Everything that woman he saw before was.

Than, he looked back at the girl. Soon, she gave an evil smirk to him, and her hair grew longer. And longer, and longer, until it reached her hips. Than her bangs from before, now covered her left eye from the rest of her face.

Than, he knew exactly who she was; Devi. "Common Devilin. Jump right in!" She heard one of the girls call out. "Jump!"

"Yes, jump!"

Than, he saw everyone below, slowly turn into something... _un_humanly. Soon, wings had spread from their backs. Tails grew from their hinds, and their eyes turned beat red. "JUMP INTO THE CURSED DEATH OF YOUR FAMILY!" They all cried.

He looked at her, and noticed the ground was crumbling. He looked at Devi who was struggling for life. When he finally grabbed a hold of her, he heard someone cry for help, and turned. I was Gwen. She was also struggling, and for some odd reason, couldn't use her own powers. He tried to reach out for her, and take her hand.

But once he got a hold, he accidently let go of Devi's hand. "No Devi!" Soon she was falling. Then, she heard a burst of blue flame rise from the pit, and elimnate the creatures, that were in flight. But now, she had the look of the cat he fought only hours ago, with now more flamming tails, and an evil glare in her eyes.

Gwen gripped tightly onto his shirt. "Where is Devi?" He sternly asked. She laughed, and than he heard her voice. "Closer than you think!"

He turned behind him. Nothing, and just out of the blew, the cat punched him.

*~*~*~*

That's When he woke up, and was now panting. Not once had he ever had a crazy dream like that. He began to feel it all rush to his head, as he panicked.

What kind of a dream was that? What was it supposed to mean? And what family curse?

It was all but confusing. He checked the clock. 1 am. Than he heard his phone ring. He picked it up, and simply said, "Hello?"

"Kevin you're awake! Good. Did I disturb you at all?" A voice replied. He knew that happy voice anywhere. It was Gwen.

"No I actually just woke up from a strange dream."

"Really? Same here. Anyway, do you think we could try to talk somewhere more... open?"

"Sure, what do you mean?"

"Maybe at the old fishing spot."

"Sounds good I guess. Think we should ask Ben?"

"Probably not. He's probably still sound asleep, not having any crazy dreams at all," Gwen replied.

He sighed. Of course. Just because Gwen had a strange dream just like he did, it didn't mean Ben would too.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." Gwen told him, and she hung up.

He closed his phone, and placed it back on his night stand. He soon rose, and sat on the bed stretching out his arms. He stood up, an than walked out his door. Since he was still wereing what he wore yesterday, it didn't matter if he should change or not.

He thought of taking his car, but decided not too. It wasn't like it was that far from where he was. He would just be late by about two maybe three minutes.

As he walked out of the hallway, of his home, taking the keys with him, he unlocked, opened the front door, locked it again. And he soon walked down the sidewalk all along the road. He inhaled, and exhaled slowly.

_Maybe I'll have at least one person to talk to about this whole situtation. It was pretty weird for a dream after all. _

But then, he realized. It may not have been an average dream. Maybe it was some kind of message.

But the question still remained: What was the actual message?


End file.
